Luna Game
by Joshweiser22
Summary: This is the story that's inferred throughout the amazingly disturbing Luna Game created by an anonymous source. I suggest you play the game before reading this, however, if you're easily scared, you might not want to play it at all. You've been warned...
1. Foreward

**Chapter 0: Foreward**

For those of you who have played and/or seen playthroughs of it on YouTube, the way you see ponies has forever been changed and you can't erase those 15-20 horrifying minutes of your life from your mind or your soul anymore. Before we get into the actual story, lemme tell you a little one. A friend of mine, known as CalligraphyJack on the internet, was playing Luna Game the other day. He really had no idea about the order and stuff and couldn't replay some games so he couldn't tell me how scary it was. Thing is, I knew it was gonna be scary because I know this guy in real life, he pretty much never gets scared. I could see the look on his face playing the game. This game was obviously not for the faint of heart. Now, this was back in May. I had completely forgotten about Luna Game until just yesterday. I forget how I even remembered it but I did. I downloaded the first game, I'm just playing as Luna and then in LESS than a split second, it turns to a picture of creepy Zalgo Pinkie Pie. I literally, no joke, jumped out of my seat. Like I'm seriously not kidding. If I could think of a way to express my fear at that point, I would, but alas, I can't so instead, I'll just tell you. IT WAS SCARY! And I jumped out of my seat AGAIN (once again no joke, I seriously jumped out of my seat TWICE!) when watching the second one. I didn't want to download the rest, I just YouTubed them. However, when I played the first one, it froze my computer and created 182 files in the Luna Game folder I had saved it into. They were all labeled "The End Is Neigh". That's a funny pun but creepy none the less. At first, I thought it was some sadistic troll laughing at our cruel pain that he caused us. I'm saying he because I don't know who created it. It's some random anon. As I watched the rest, I realized there was a story behind it. You can kind of infer the story while playing/watching Luna Game but there's many ways you can interpret it. This story that I'm writing is the way I, myself, understood the Luna Game. I would tell you what the storyline is but the Luna Game storyline IS the storyline of my story after all so it would be just one big spoiler alert! I suggest you play/watch the game if you haven't before you read this but if you know you're not going to play it because it's too scary, be my guest and read this FanFiction. Don't worry, it takes 1,000 words to make a picture. It would take WAY too many words to describe each and every crazy thing in the game. Just know that this FanFiction wont be nearly as scary. It's just my own take on the storyline. I hope you enjoy it and without further ado, you can continue onto Chapter 1.


	2. Nightmares

**Chapter 1: Nightmares**

"Luna, I see you had a fun time at Nightmare Night." said Princess Celestia. Princess Luna was just walking in the Canterlot castle doors after the Nightmare Night celebration. "Yes, it was rather...fun." Luna replied. "Your faithful student, Twilight Sparkle taught me how to make friends again, although, I believe I will need some practice." she continued. Celestia smiled and led her to the bedroom. "You do not want to be making friends when you haven't slept. Please, sister, get some rest." Celestia said. Luna did just that. She got into bed and tucked herself under the covers.

"W-where am I?" Princess Luna asked. She was in a pitch black room with bursts of lightning every now and then and thunder. Very _loud_ thunder. CRACK! The thunder was heard and Luna turned around immediately. Still nothing in sight. She looked around again and now heard a soft whisper. "Kill her..." it said. "Kill who!?" Luna asked. No response for a few moments and then again "KILL HER..." however this time, more loudly yet still a whisper. It was followed by an evil laughter. Nightmare Moon's evil laughter to be exact. "Show-" Luna said and she sat up.

"...yourself?" Princess Luna finished saying. Luna was now sitting up in the bed with Princess Celestia standing right next to her. "Sister, are you alright?" Celestia asked. "W-what happened!?" Luna now asked. "Well, I heard you tossing and turning in bed so I came to check up on you. Next thing I know, you were sitting up saying the word 'yourself'. Were you having a nightmare?" Celestia asked. "Oh, I might have, um, it was nothing, really. Maybe I will go get a glass of water. " Luna said, walking out.

A shriek was then heard in the kitchen followed by the noise of glass shattering. Princess Celestia galloped toward Princess Luna. Luna was almost hyper-ventilating "I-I saw..." Luna was saying. "Luna! What did you see!? Celestia asked, terrified Even _she_ was panicking now. Luna began to speak normally now. "The glass! I saw my reflection! It looked like...Nightmare Moon."


	3. A Friend In Deed

**Chapter 2: A Friend In Deed**

"Nightmare Moon!?" Princess Celestia asked. "That is what I said, is it not?" Princess Luna said. "Luna, I think it's better we both get some rest now. I'll stay with you this time." Celestia said. Luna hugged her sister and they went to sleep together.

_The next morning..._

Princess Luna woke up and headed for the main hall. She walked up to Princess Celestia. "Oh, hello Luna. Sleep well?" Celestia asked. "Yes, for the most part, except for that one incident..." Luna replied. Celestia looked confused. "What incident are you talking about?" Celestia asked.

"Celestia, you know, when I woke up with the nightmare and I dropped the glass of water? You helped me get back to sleep!" Princess Luna explained. "I don't seem to recall. Maybe it was all part of the dream. I'm sure making friends can take your mind off things." Princess Celestia said. Luna stared at her. "Yes...well, I'll go do that." Luna said. She knew something was up. Luna walked out to go find the Mane 6, maybe they would know something. As Luna walked out as was no longer able to hear her, Celestia hung her head in shame. She spoke "I'm sorry, Luna. I'm sorry Equestria."

"Hello, Twilight." said Princess Luna at Twilight's library. "Oh, hello Princess! What brings you here?" Twilight Sparkle asked. She looked busy. "I wanted to request your help in making friends but I could come back at another time if you prefer." said Luna. "No need. I just need to find three books that went missing when I did my daily organizing. Maybe Spike knows where they are." replied Twilight.

Princess Luna looked around the house for Spike. "Spike, do you know where three of Twilight's books are?" Luna asked when she found him. "Oh, _those _three books? I lent them to Applejack earlier" Spike replied. With that, Luna was off to go find Applejack.

Naturally, Applejack was at Sweet Apple Acres. "Why, hello there Ms. Princess! Mighty fine day wer havin' ain't it?" Applejack said, seeing Princess Luna. It was in fact, a good day outside. "Hello, Applejack. I just came to see if you had Twilight's books with you. Spike said that he had previously loaned them to you." said Luna. "Hooey! Dem books were mighty tasty!" answered Applejack. Luna looked puzzled "You _consumed _the books!?" she asked. "Naw, dem books were _cook _books! Here's two of em'!" Applejack said, hoofing two of the three books. "The other was for my good friend Fluttershy but I reckon she was to shy to ask for it herself." she continued. With a nod and a "Thank you.", Luna was off to find Fluttershy.

Applejack remembered something when she saw Princess Luna gallop away. "Luna! Pinkie Pie's been lookin' fer ya!" she yelled. Luna turned around and headed back, as she hadn't exactly heard what Applejack had said. "What did thou-I mean, you, say Applejack?" Luna asked. "I said that Pinkie Pie has been lookin' fer ya." Applejack said again but at the mention of that name, everything went blank for Luna again. Then a certain whisper was head again. "KILL HER..." it said.

When Princess Luna opened her eyes, she was in bed, but not her bed, instead a bed with a comforter with pictures of apples on it. The door creaked ope and Applejack came in. "Oh thank Celestia. Yer awake." she said. "What happened this time, Applejack?" Luna asked. "You've been asleep for..." Applejack checked the time "Exactly...24 hours."


	4. The Death Of Laughter

**Chapter 3: The Death Of Laughter**

"24 hours!?" Luna asked. "Yes mam." Applejack responded. "I have to go get the book from Fluttershy. Thank you for your help, Applejack." Luna said and now she was off for real.

Princess Luna noticed that the day didn't look nice at all anymore. In fact, it was stormy. Luna arrived at Fluttershy's cottage regardless. She knocked on the door. "Who is it?" Fluttershy asked "It is Princess Luna." Luna responded. "P-P-P-Pri-Princess L-L-Luna?" Fluttershy said, obviously scared. She opened the door about an inch. "May I come in?" Luna asked. "Yes." Fluttershy said, ever so softly. "What?" Luna asked, not hearing her. "I said yes." Fluttershy said again, even quieter now. Luna frowned. "I am only here to collect Twilight's book that Applejack borrowed for you." Luna explained. The door opened up all the way now. "Oh, well why didn't you just say so?" Fluttershy said, tossing Luna the book. "Oh, and Pinkie Pie has been looking for you." Fluttershy continued.

Princess Luna's mind went blank once more. Of course, she heard the "KILL HER" whisper again only this time, it could be clearly heard that it was Nightmare Moon's voice. Luna was sick and tired of this. "AHH!" she yelled and woke up. "Oh, goodness, are you ok, Princess?" Fluttershy said. Luna jumped up and pinned Fluttershy down on the ground. "WHO DO I HAVE TO KILL!?" Luna yelled. "Please don't hurt me..." Fluttershy said so softly because she was too terrified to talk. Luna began to come to her senses and looked at Fluttershy. "I-I don't know what just came over me. I'm sorry. I need to go find Twilight." Luna said and galloped out. Tears were overflowing her eyes.

Princess Luna made it to Twilight's Library. Twilight Sparkle was _still _looking for her books. "Twilight, I have your books. Spike had loaned them to Applejack and Fluttershy." Luna explained. "Oh Spike, next time ask for my permission! Thank you very much, Princess. What was it that you needed help with?" Twilight said. Luna looked down. "I was originally coming here to ask for help on making friends but, I need your help for something else now." she explained. Twilight looked confused but then remembered something. "Oh! And by the way, P-" Twilight was interrupted. "DON'T SAY IT!" Luna yelled. "That's part of the reason I need your help. When I went to get the books from Applejack, she mentioned that that pink pony was looking for me. The moment that happened, I fell asleep for 24 hours. The same thing happened when Fluttershy mentioned her name. Each time I fell asleep, I heard Nightmare Moon's voice saying the words 'Kill Her'. Next thing I know, I woke up with myself pinning Fluttershy against the floor. I'm ashamed but I don't know what happened." Luna explained.

"That doesn't sound good. Especially because it sounds familiar..." Twilight Sparkle said. "Spike! I need the book titled 'Possessions'." she continued. Twilight flipped through the pages until she found an entry that made perfect sense. It read:

_The host will sleep_

_ The evil will call_

_ The evil will sweep_

_ And the host will fall_

"Princess! I don't think Nightmare Moon was full exercised from your body! But that still doesn't explain what happens when you hear Pinkie Pie." Twilight Sparkle said. She looked up after realizing what she had just said. Princess Luna was no longer to be seen. "Oh no, quick, Spike, grab the elements of harmony and lets find the others!" One by one, they gathered up the others. Except for Pinkie Pie.

"Oh hello Princess Luna! I was just looking for you!" Pinkie Pie said. She was looking at Princess Luna. Her head was drooping down. "Are you alright Princess? I was going to plan a party for you to help you make friends! Princess Celestia told me you were going out to make friends!" Pinkie Pie said. She was bouncing around as usual. Luna looked up and Pinkie stopped in her tracks. Luna's eyes were bloodshot red. Once again, Luna could hear whispers. "KILL HER...KILL HER...KILL HER NOW!"

Twilight and the rest made it to where Luna and Pinkie Pie was. SLASH! Everyone heard it. Pinkie Pie's hair went straight and was no longer puffy nor did it look like cotton candy. "B-but why?" Pinkie said. Following that, came the most gruesome things the ponies had ever seen before. The top half of Pinkie Pie's body slowly began to slide...right off of her lower half...and fell to the floor. Blood was pouring out. That was it. No more Pinkie. Pinkamena Diane Pie...was dead.


	5. In Loving Memory Of Pinkie Pie

**Chapter 4: In Loving Memory Of Pinkie Pie**

Princess Luna's eyes were beaming like a bright red sun. She stared at Pinkie Pie's decapitated body. A total blank expression was in Pinkie's face. Her eyes twitched. Blood starting pouring out in strands. Almost as if she were crying the blood. She somehow managed to get a smile on her face but a smile on a bloody cut in half pony was anything _but_ cute. The Mane 6, or, Mane 5 now, couldn't move. They were in too much shock to move. Luna turned around to them and it could clearly be seen that she was no longer Princess Luna. She had returned. The mare in the moon was back. Her eyes stopped glowing red and went back to normal. "N-N-N-NIGHTMARE MOON!" Fluttershy yelled. Nightmare Moon stared at each one of them. "That's right my little ponies. Now...who's next?"

The Mane 5 took a step back and proceeded to running. Not one of them said a word. Instead, tears were shed which dissolved into the air. Nightmare Moon chased them. Finally, Twilight Sparkle was tired of running. She used a spell, causing the Earth to shift a bit. Nightmare Moon tripped. It seemed she hit her head hard. The mane 5 looked at her. She was definitely out for now but who knew for how long. They ran back in to the direction of where Pinkie Pie was brutally slaughtered. Twilight fell to her knees as she saw the two halves in a pile of blood. "Oh Pinkie Pie..." she said, crying.

Suddenly, Spike came running onto the scene "Hey girls! I saw you all running around Ponyville so I came to ch-" Spike saw Pinkie Pie. "I-is that..." "Yes, Spike. Please, take a letter to the Princess." said Twilight. Spike pulled out a scroll and quill. Twilight sniffed and was still crying. "Dear Princess Celestia...why did this happen!? How _could_ this happen!? Ok Spike, send it." Without a word, Spike blew his flame on the scroll and it was sent to Celestia.

"Everypony, Pinkie Pie needs a proper burial." Rarity said, placing a blanket over Pinkie's two halves. Twilight used a spell and the ground literally exploded In its place was now a coffin sized hole. They were still all crying and Twilight could barely eve perform her magic but she knew that giving Pinkie a burial was the right thing to do. Twilight's horn glowed again and Pinkie started levitating. Twilight levitated her into the coffin and then buried it.

They all gathered around the grave marker that Twilight had placed. "Anypony want to say any words?" Twilight asked. "Ah would." said Applejack. She stepped forward. "Pinkie Pie was uh personal best friend uh mine. Ah know you know Pinkie too and Ah think Ah speak fer all of us when Ah say that she gave us uh little laughter in each of ar lives an always put a smile on ar face. Rest in peace, Pinkie Pie." And that was all she wrote.

"Mmph. What happened?" said Princess Luna. She was waking up from where Nightmare Moon had fallen unconscious. Luna looked around. No pony was in sight so she decided to go home.

"Celestia, I had the most troubling experience today." Princess Luna said. Princess Celestia was turned around, showing her back to Luna. "How dare you." she said. "How dare I what?" Luna asked. "How dare you show your face in my castle and in my kingdom after what you did!?" Celestia replied. Luna had a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach. "Oh no, sister, what did I do!?" Luna asked. "Why, don't you know?" Celestia said. That's when her voice changed. Celestia turned around only to revel herself as Zalgo Pinkie Pie. She had an evil smile on her face and the blood was pouring out of her eyes. "YOU KILLED ME."


	6. ReAnimation

**Chapter 5: Re-Animation**

"Ahh!" Princess Luna screamed out in terror. She blinked and suddenly, she wasn't in the castle anymore. She looked around and she was where she had just woken up. From the same spot Nightmare Moon had fallen unconscious. Luna was confused but knew she wasn't going back to the castle at least. "I must ask Twilight for help. She's the only one I can trust now." she thought to herself.

Princess Luna ran through Ponyville though it looked desolate. Like when Zecora had passed through the first time. Luna ran toward the library. She saw Twilight peeking through the window and then she ducked. Luna ran for the door and knocked. "Twilight! Please! I need your help! Look at me, I'm your friend Luna. Not Nightmare Moon. Please open the door. I don't even know what happened. I'm actually quite scared..." Luna said. The door remained shut. "Very well. What do you need?" Twilight asked. "Well, it's just that. I thought I saw Pinkie Pie..." Luna replied. "Yeah, you mean when you SLAUGHTERED HER!" Twilight said with a voice that can be heard that she was still crying. "I have no memory of that! Please, Twilight! I went to look for Pinkie Pie but I couldn't find her." Luna continued. Silence again, at least until Twilight decided to talk. "We buried her." she finally said. "Please tell me where she is. I know it isn't right. But I have to. I need to see her." Luna said. The door opened and Twilight came out. "The burial ground is enchanted. You'll need me to take her out. I trust you Princess Luna." Twilight said. "Thank you." Luna replied.

The two headed back toward Pinkie's burial ground. They saw the grave marker There was writing on it that said:

_R.I.P. Pinkamena Diane Pie_

_ Here lay the body of the pony_

_ who put joy in your life._

_ "All I really need's a smile_

_ smile, smile, from these happy_

_ friends of mine." - Pinkie Pie_

"Well, I suppose it's time to dig her up." Luna said. Twilight let out a big sigh. "Very well." she said.

Twilight's horn lit up and the ground exploded again. The hole was back. Twilight levitated the coffin and opened it. Luna peered in. Nothing. Luna turned the coffin to Twilight so she could see. Twilight was in shock again. "Where did you say you saw Pinkie Pie, Princess?" Twilight asked. "At the castle. She was disguised as Celestia." Luna replied.

As the two turned around, there were in for another fright. Zalgo Pinkamena was standing there right behind them. Her hair was straight and eyes derped. Her eyes were even bloodier than before now. So bloody that it looked almost black. Her smile was creepier too. "Hello again." Zalgo Pinkamena said and she swooped in to attack.


	7. Hell On Equestria

**Chapter 6: Hell On Equestria**

Suddenly, Zalgo Pinkamena disappeared. So did Twilight. Luna looked around. She was sitting in bed, as if she had just woken up. "Dejavu..." she thought to herself. As vivid as it was, she was hoping that the whole incident was a dream.

Luna walked into the main room, only to see Celestia with her back turned again. "Did you get a good night's rest?" Celestia asked. "Not really, sister, I had a terrible dream last night." replied Luna. "I was only asking because it's your last night you will spend here." said Celestia. Luna was confused. "What do you mean?" she asked. There was silence for a few seconds until Celestia decided to say "It wasn't a dream." She turned around now. "You killed Pinkie Pie, Luna, and as much as I would like to forgive you, genocide is unforgivable. You are here by banished from my castle, Canterlot, and all of Equestria." "B-but sister!" Luna yelled. "I'm sorry, my sister, I truly am. Guards, take her." Celestia said. The guards grabbed Luna and literally kicked her out. Little did she know, the floor was missing. No ground at all. It was impossible, but there.

Luna fell down a bottomless pit. As she fell, the world got darker and darker and more and more red at the same time. Finally, she began to slide down until hitting ground. It was very hot and steamy down there. Luna walked around. There was creepy laughter from all directions. Faces of Zalgo Pinkie Pie's and Zalgo Pinkamena's were popping up everywhere. Luna started running. Then, she heard on of the Zalgo Pinkamena's speak behind her. "Run all you want. It's of no use. YOU'RE IN MY WORLD NOW!"


	8. Me, Myself, And Pinkie

**Chapter 7: Me, Myself, And Pinkie**

Luna screamed and continued running but the Zalgo Pinkamena was right. It _was _no use. She was just running in circles. Or at least that's what she thought before she fell off a cliff. She kept falling until she hit some grass. It looked like everything was normal now. Grass, a night sky, and even a cool yet warm at the same time breeze.

A shadow ran by Luna. It looked familiar. "Twilight?" Luna asked. No response. Another shadow ran by. Luna knew exactly who's shadow it was this time. It was Pinkie's. "Show yourself, Pinkamena!" Luna yelled. Her creepy laughter was then heard but it was distorted. The laughter was changing rapidly. It kept changing until it was one solid voice. Luna knew exactly who's voice it was. Luna turned around in the direction the laughter was coming from and saw someone that was impossible to see without looking into a mirror. She stepped closer just to get a better look. Luna couldn't believe her eyes. She said two words just to make sure. "Nightmare...Moon?"

"Is that really you?" Luna continued. Nightmare Moon smiled. "The more suited question for this situation is 'is it really me?'." replied Nightmare Moon. "N-no! This can't be! I'm not you!" Luna yelled. "Au contrair, dear Luna. I am you are you are me. We are one. Just stop resisting. If we worked together, imagine all the possi-" Nightmare Moon was interrupted. "But I am _NOT _you and you are not me! And we are most _certainly_ not one. I will not give in Nightmare Moon." Luna said. Nightmare Moon frowned. "Very well then. You leave me no choice." she said, stamping her hooves on the ground. The ground started shaking and a crack formed from where Nightmare Moon had stomped. The crack engulfed Princess Luna. Nightmare Moon stepped up to the opening. "Have fun in hell, Luna!" she said, followed by a long evil laugh.

Luna looked around once she had landed. It was the same place she was at earlier. She started running again and Pinkie Pie popped out of nowhere. "Hi there Luna! What's up?" Pinkie said. Luna blinked. "Pinkie Pie? Is that really you?" Luna asked. "I dunno! You tell me!" Pinkie said, laughing as usual. Luna stared long and hard at her. Pinkie started shaking. "Stop in Luna! You're hurting me!" Pinkie yelled. Blood started coming out of her eyes. "LUNA! OUCH!" Pinkie kept yelling. Luna was just standing there, not doing anything until Pinkie Pie finally collapsed in a bloody mess. Then she jumped up all of a sudden and attacked Luna.

"Get off me! You're not going to scare me anymore! This is all your work Nightmare Moon! You're not gonna get away with this!" Luna yelled, shoving Zalgo Pinkie Pie off her. She ran as fast as she could. She looked behind her. There were at least 20 or 30 Zalgo Pinkie Pie's and Zalgo Pinkamena's chasing her. She had to run fast. She wasn't even looking where she was going until suddenly, she felt more dejavu. The ground disappeared and she fell off a cliff.

She fell deeper and deeper into Pony Hell. She saw the Zalgos fall of as well. Luna hit the ground and hurt her had badly. She saw a Zalgo Pinkie Pie fall down on her too. The blood from her eyes dripping. Zalgo Pinkie pinned her to the ground. "Now it's time for Nightmare Moon's revenge! Enjoy hearing your name because it's the last time you'll ever hear it, Princess Luna!" Zalgo Pinkie yelled. A few drops of blood fell into Luna's eye. What Luna didn't know was if it was Zalgo Pinkie's blood...or her's.


	9. She's Alive

**Chapter 8: She's Alive**

Luna felt more drops on the rest of her body and she opened her eyes again. A rain drop fell in her eye. In must've been a raindrop the first time too. But where had Zalgo Pinkie Pie gone? Luna looked around until she saw her. "Ahh!" Luna screamed but then her vision changed. It was only Pinkie Pie – normal Pinkie Pie that is. "Hiya Princess! Nice to see that you've awoken!" Pinkie said. Luna looked around again. The rest of the Mane 6 were there too. "I'm so sorry Princess Luna, I told you about my missing books and then you went to look for them. Fluttershy says that you got my book from her and then collapsed outside after almost getting struck by lightning!" said Twilight. Luna's head was spinning.

"Wait, does that mean...everything was a dream?" Luna asked. "Ah suppose so. Depends on what y'all were dreamin' about!" Applejack said. "It wasn't a dream..." Luna heard Nightmare Moon say. She looked around. Nightmare Moon wasn't anywhere in sight. "Girls, did you all hear that?" Luna asked. "H-here what?" asked Fluttershy. Luna frowned. "Uh, nothing. What were you saying, Applejack?" Luna said. "Ah was just askin' about your dream y'all said ya had." said Applejack. "Oh...my dream..." Luna knew she couldn't tell everyone about how she killed Pinkie Pie in her dream and was haunted by a Zalgo version of her! "Well, I was uh, playing with Pinkie Pie." "Cool! If you want, I can throw you a party! We can after an after Nightmare Moon party with costumes!" said Pinkie Pie. Luna smiled. "That sounds nice." she said, trying to keep a lie of how terrified she actually was. "So, shall we head back to the main part of Ponyville?" Rarity asked. "I'll catch up with you. I have...something I need to take care of." said Luna. Everyone nodded and started leaving.

Luna waited for a few minutes and then started heading to Ponyville herself too. On the way there, she heard Nightmare Moon from behind her. Luna turned around on saw her standing there once more. "Nightmare Moon. Is this still a dream!?" Luna yelled. Nightmare Moon smiled. "No, this is not a dream. I'm not even here. I'm you. And I'm just here to say that I will always be you. There are things you just can't always be in control of. There are things you don't know and can never know. If you ever find out..." Nightmare Moon's voice got harder and harder to both hear and see. Eventually, she was out of sight. Luna had some deep thinking to do.

Luna continued on her way to Ponyville and made her way to Sugar Cube Corner where she could hear the Mane 6 having a party. She knocked on the door. The door opened slowly. It was dark inside. Luna felt something creep up very close to her when suddenly the lights turned on and Zalgo Pinkamena was right in front of her. Luna screamed in terror and then she heard laughter. The others ponies were there too and they were laughing. Zalgo Pinkamena was laughing too! She ran upstairs and washed off the makeup and came back down followed by poofing up her hair again. "That was a mighty scare you had there, Princess!" said Applejack. Luna was still panting.

"Aw, I'm sorry Princess! It was only a prank." said Pinkie Pie. Luna looked up and saw that Pinkie's face did look normal. "Right...only a prank." She smiled. "Don't fear what is not there..." Luna heard Nightmare Moon say but she ignored it. "I-I think my sister's mission for me wasn't necessary I have friends. Right here." Luna said. Everyone came in for a group hug. Little did they all know that everything that was going on was all just a ruse.


	10. Celestia's Confession

**Chapter 9: Celestia's Confession**

"Celestia's log, stardate, I'm not too entirely sure...I've had a troubling experience today. First, I should mention that I placed a time-space protection spell on myself so my memory wouldn't be erased when Q and Discord disrupted the timeline. I managed to acquire this 'captain's log' technology from Captain Picard. Anyway, I'm not sure if what I did today was the right thing to do or not or if I was just being selfish.

"I thought that my sister Luna had been fully cured of her Nightmare Moon possession when the Mane 6 had banished it using the Elements of Harmony. I was horribly mistaken. For some reason, somehow, when she interacted with the ponies at Nightmare Night, the spirit inside of her reactivated. I don't know how are why, but it did. As revenge, it wanted to kill the Mane 6, one by one, for imprisoning it. It's first target was Pinkie Pie and it succeeded. Luna was resisting at first and went in and out, but eventually, it fully took over and it killed Pinkie Pie.

"At first, I knew the right thing to do was to banish her from all Equestria and I did. When the guards kicked her out, she fell unconscious. That's when I knew how much this all meant to her. I couldn't let her be banished. I had to do something. I used my neuralizer to erase the memories of all the ponies who were involved in this. Then, I used transporter technology from the starship Enterprise to force Pinkie Pie's molecules back together and used magic to bring her back to life. It's same old Pinkie Pie and it's as if nothing ever happened.

"Still, I don't know if I should have kept it all a secret. I'm not even sure if _I _should know about it. Maybe I could erase my own memory...in fact...Computer, delete log." "Captain's log deleted." the computer voice said. Princess Celestia held her neuralizer up to her face and got ready to press the button. "I-I just can't..." she said, dropping it to the floor. "I just can't..."


	11. Credits

**Actual Show Credits:**

**My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic:**

**Created by:**

Lauren Faust

**Written by:**

Lauren Faust

Amy Keating Rogers

Cindy Morrow

Chris Savino

Meghan McCarthy

Charlotte Fullerton

M. A. Fullerton

Dave Polsky

Merriwether Williams

**Directed by:**

Jayson Thiessen

James Wootton

**Executive Producers:**

Lauren Faust

Chris Bartleman

Blair Peters

Kirsten Newlands

Beth Stevenson

Stephen Davis

**Composers:**

William Kevin Anderson

Daniel Ingram

Steffan Andrews

**Voice Actors:**

Tara Strong

Ashleigh Ball

Andrea Libman

Tabitha St. Germain

Cathy Weseluck

Nicole Oliver

Michelle Creber

Meadeleine Peters

Claire Corlett

John de Lancie

**Production Companies:**

DHX Media/Vancouver

Hasbro Studios

Top Draw Animation

**Distributor:**

The Hub

**FanFiction Credits:**

**Written by:**

Joshua Simon

**Shows Used:**

My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic

**Games Used:**

Luna Game

**Disclaimer:**

I do not own the rights to anything that is or is related to My Little Pony.

**Final Comment:**

**Thank you to everyone who read and enjoyed my fanfiction! It was so much fun to write this fanfiction so I hope you enjoyed it! Thank you again!**


End file.
